Movie Night
by HG131
Summary: Having not seen each other since before the Black Star Dragon Balls launched into space, Bra and Pan have a movie night, which leads to something much more amazing. One-Shot, Romance, B/P


**A/N: Bra was born a year before Pan. Pan was born in 779. Therefore, Bra was born in 778. If you live in Uganda or any other country where homosexuality is illegal or homosexuals and their supporters are hunted down and killed, you really should move. Those places suck. Thanks to The Digger for proofreading and suggesting I up the word count.**

Pan was glad to see finally see Bra again. It had been over a year since they had seen each other, and they were having a movie night to reconnect.

"Mmm, that popcorn smells good." Pan said, standing with her friend in the kitchen in the Briefs' home. The kernels were popping at a steady, but fast pace, giving off an amazing aroma.

"Defiantly." Bra replied. Rather than their normal outfits, they were both in lacy nightgowns, Pan in red and Bra in purple. Somehow, the outfits managed to cover more than what they normally wore.

"So, what do ya wanna watch?" Pan asked her friend. The popcorn was slowing down, but still had about twenty seconds to go.

"Well, we've watched most of the movies we've got. All that I think we have left are Rocky Horror, Serenity…" the microwave beeped, and Bra paused for a moment. Pulling it out, she put it on the pile of bags that they were going to share before lifting half of them, Pan doing the same. As they got to the couch and sat down, she continued, "and Evil Dead, so there's not much to chose from."

"Well, we could always watch your dad's soap operas." Pan said, laughing.

"Are you kidding? He'd kill us, bring us back and kill us again!" Bra told her friend, laughing as well.

"Ok then, let's watch all three." Pan replied, finishing a bag.

By the time the first movie was finished, they were out of popcorn and both laying down, sharing a blanket. Bra had her head resting on Pan's as she couldn't see through or around Pan's head. Bra's tail, which she had stopped removing a few months ago, was curled around Pan's, which had grown when she had hit puberty a few months ago. Pan's tail was doing much the same as Bra's, making two spirals, one blue and one brown.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That was… wow." Pan said. They had just finished Rocky Horror Picture Show, and hadn't really known much about it.<p>

"Good wow, though, right?" Bra said.

"Oh, definitely." Pan replied. They both giggled at this.

"So, Serenity or Evil Dead, what should we watch next?" Bra asked, uncurling her tail from Pan's and getting up.

"Serenity." Pan said.

"So be it." Bra said, putting in the film. As she climbed back behind her friend, they curled their tails together again, not even thinking about it.

* * *

><p>As the film ended, Pan noticed Bra had her in a hug from behind. At first she thought of mentioning it, but she decided against it, finding it enjoyable.<p>

Rather than comment on the film, they just lied like that for a while.

"Pan?" Bra asked.

"Yeah?" Pan replied, enjoying the feeling of her best friend's arms around her.

"…How do you feel about me?" Bra sounded nervous.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked, confused.

"I mean how do you feel about me?" Bra said.

At this point, Pan knew exactly what Bra was asking, and was just as worried herself. What did she feel for her best friend? After a few minutes of silence, Pan finally decided. "I… I think I love you." she responded, turning over to face her friend, their tails uncurling.

"I... I think I love you as well." Bra said, her bright blue eyes staring into Pan's charcoal-black ones. While neither of them had ever kissed anyone in their lives, and so they lacked the experience to do what they had seen in fiction so many times before, they did their best to make their first kiss memorable. It was just a short, sweet peck on the lips, but it symbolized a huge change in their friendship that would improve both of their lives.

"That was nice." Pan said, her voice quiet. It was the middle of the night and all the lights were off, but nobody was home to bother them. Moving closer to her friend's face, Pan started a kiss, holding it for a few seconds longer. Their lips wrapped around each other, their eyes opening wide.

Breaking the kiss, Bra spoke. "Yeah, it was." she said. Bra brought her hands onto Pan's back, rubbing it. She felt the muscles and the scars through the thin fabric of the red nightgown. Even with the various scars, Pan was amazing. In fact, Bra loved her even more for each and every one of those scars. Each one of those scars was gained helping or saving innocent people from various criminals, tyrants and monsters. While Bra grew up around heroes, Pan was a cut above the rest in her eyes for fighting when she knew she was sorely outclassed.

"Mmm, keep doing that." Pan said, reaching around Bra to do much the same. Unlike Pan's scared back, Bra's skin was smooth, a side effect of a having life of peace instead of a life of combat. Still, she didn't resent or hate Bra for it. She understood that Bra didn't enjoy fighting, and was okay with it.

They continued this for a while, before finally stopping their hands, hugging. This time, when they kissed, they held it for a long time. Pan's tongue slipped into Bra's mouth, their tongues fighting over room in the mouth. Pan explored Bra's mouth with her tongue, feeling all around it, rubbing her teeth and licking her tongue. Over time, they shifted positions, Bra's tongue being in Pan's mouth. The older girl did much the same as her younger friend, no, girlfriend, did. As they did this, their tails came up to the foot of the other, slipping up their nightgowns and rubbing each other's legs. They continued this for what felt like at least an hour, before finally breaking the loving kiss and removing their tails from the other's nightgown.

"I was wrong earlier. I don't think I love you, I know I do." Bra said, giving her girlfriend another peck.

"Same here." Pan said. They held each other for a little bit before passing out, exhausted from their amazing night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bulma got home and found the two preteen girls on the couch. The blanket had fallen off, and they were still holding each other. Their legs were intertwined and their tails were draped over each other. Bulma just smiled and went about picking up the large mess they had left.<p> 


End file.
